The sheer number of media assets available to users makes it very difficult for users to determine which media assets they will be likely to enjoy, and thus which media assets they should access. To make the determination of which media assets to access easier, users rely on media guidance applications. Media guidance applications may provide information to users in an easily accessed format about media assets that the user is likely to enjoy.
The information provided by media guidance applications may be more useful to users if the information is personalized to each user's preferences, enabling users to more easily obtain information about media assets the users may be interested in. However, a user might find the task of entering his or her preferences into a media guidance application manually to be tedious and time-consuming. Hence, a user may appreciate a media guidance application that can provide information to the user based on the user's communications with other humans.